La Parábola de Havent
by CSR Stories
Summary: Havent era un alicornio blanco cuya única tarea era caminar, obedeciendo las órdenes de la princesa Celestia, hasta que un día descubre que ya no había nadie más en el lugar. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Fanfic basado en "The Stanley Parable".


**Buenos días/tardes/noches mis queridos amigos invisibles.**

 **Obviamente, no hice un capítulo de Conviviendo con un Desconocido porque mantenía este proyecto en secreto.**

 **En primer lugar, gracias de nuevo a Ricardo Spike por dejarme usar su OC Havent Fire.**

 **En segundo lugar (IMPORTANTE), aquí les daré la explicación sobre cómo funciona el fic:**

 **"Negrita"** interactivo, el que se encarga de contar la historia. Imaginen una voz grave hablando.

"Normal": Narrador de acciones.

 **Los guiones siguen siendo diálogos.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten La Parábola de Havent.**

* * *

 **LA PARÁBOLA DE HAVENT.**

 **Capítulo 1: Libertad.**

 **Esta es la historia de un pequeño alicornio llamado Havent. Havent siempre caminaba en una habitación completamente blanca, la habitación 313, donde él era el Caminante 313. Lo único que hacía era simple: Caminaba. Caminaba en círculos, de una esquina a la otra, en zigzag, en cualquier tipo de forma, durante todo el día, todos los días del año, sin un descanso, y aunque muchos lo considerarían insoportable, él se sentía feliz. Siempre hacía lo que le ordenaba la voz de la princesa Celestia por un parlante en la esquina superior derecha de la habitación, órdenes y órdenes, sin parar, una detrás de otra.**

 **Un día, algo peculiar ocurrió, algo que cambiaría finalmente a Havent, lo que no olvidaría nunca. La voz se detuvo, las órdenes pararon, él se dio cuenta luego de que, después de media hora, no había escuchado nada. Ninguno de los otros Caminantes se acercó a su cuarto, como usualmente hacían, ni siquiera su hermano StarLight, que era el que le visitaba, el único que podía interrumpirlo.**

 **Havent no sabía qué hacer, toda su vida había seguido órdenes, ahora que estaba tan desolado, nada le daba sentido a su vida. Se quedó sentado en el medio de la habitación, mirando el color blanco. Sí, no era muy emocionante. Así que él decidió salir de su cuarto.**

— Ah… ¿Hola? — Preguntó al viento.

 **Havent, quien esperaba que la mágica voz que hablaba dentro de su cabeza le contestara, siguió esperando hasta escuchar lo que usted, como lector, está leyendo.**

— ¿Okey?

Salió por la puerta y se dirigió hasta el final del pasillo, viendo las demás habitaciones con números vacías.

 **Todos los otros Caminantes se habían ido. ¿Qué significaba eso? Havent decidió ir al comedor, quizás solamente no dieron el anuncio del almuerzo.**

Caminó por otras puertas, que llevaban a otros pasillos con un destino único, no había ninguna otra puerta que no llevara a donde no fuera el comedor. Un giro a la izquierda hasta una puerta, y luego a la derecha hacia otra puerta… No tenía mucho sentido, pero le daba curiosidad.

Entró por la última hasta llegar a un cuarto donde, frente a él, habían dos puertas. Una a cada lado.

 **Cuando Havent llegó a un complejo de dos puertas abiertas, entró por la que estaba en su izquierda.**

Obedeció lo que dijo esa extraña, profunda y grave voz, siguiendo otros caminos solitarios hasta llegar al comedor.

 **E, increíblemente, no había ningún pony aquí tampoco.**

— ¡DEJA DE HABLARME! — Gritó desesperado.

 **Llegando a sentir un poco de desesperanza, Havent decidió ir a la oficina de Celestia, tal vez ahí encontraría las respuestas a las interrogantes que poseía.**

En el comedor reposaba una pizarra en la que se encontraba el menú del día, el cual dictaba lo siguiente:

LUNES: Sándwich de heno.

MARTES: Sándwich de alfalfa.

MIÉRCOLES: Sándwich de margaritas.

JUEVES: Sándwich de lechuga.

VIERNES: Todas las anteriores.

También poseía otros escritos y el dibujo de un gran signo de interrogación, formado de otros signos de interrogación, que nuestro pequeño alicornio pensaba que estaban formados por muchos más signos de interrogación.

Entre otros anuncios, vio unos muy interesantes como: "Se les agradece no caminar sobre las mesas", "recordatorio: Despedir al tipo que pintó las paredes color blanco claro y contratar a alguien que las pinte color blanco oscuro". El último que observó fue: "Por favor, sacar al jefe encargado del clóset. XD XD XD Loooooool", todo subrayado con marcador permanente rojo.

 **Ahem… Havent caminó hasta la oficina de Celestia para buscar las respuestas correctas.**

— Bueno, bueno, está bien.

 **Gracias.**

— ¡Ja! Sabía que había alguien.

 **Eehhh… Ésta es una advertencia pregrabada, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono… Biiiiiip.**

Guardó silencio y sólo salió de la cafetería, donde encontró una puerta igual a las demás, pero no tenía números, sino la inscripción "Clóset". Havent, recordando el pizarrón, lo abrió, esperando encontrar algún pony atrapado, lo más probable muerto, o un cadáver en descomposición, pero lo único que notó fueron 3 repisas con instrumentos de limpieza y herramientas, entró sólo por curiosidad.

 **Havent entró al clóset, sin embargo, no había nada ahí, por lo que siguió su camino hasta la oficina de Celestia.**

— No, ya no voy a hacerte caso. — Diciendo eso, se quedó mirando el lugar por un tiempo.

 **Él se quedó mirando el clóset, sin ninguna emoción, en la que no debía hacer ninguna elección.**

— Sí, así es.

…

 **Es… ¿Es en serio? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí, en ese pequeño lugar, sin hacer absolutamente nada?**

— Ya te dije que sí.

 **Pues vaya, necesito realmente una explicación, porque estoy sorprendido de todas las maneras posibles.**

Havent dejó de contestar porque no le veía sentido a seguir conversando con esa extraña voz dentro de su cabeza, aunque necesitaba a alguien más para ver si alguien más podía oírla, no había nadie en ningún lugar de ese extraño edificio.

 **Havent era un alicornio gordo y tonto, se quedaba días enteros en ese clóset sin hacer nada, así de tonto era. Seguramente así había conseguido ese trabajo.**

Se sintió ofendido, así es, pero no le respondería de ninguna manera. Se sentó para ver si seguía hablando.

 **Bueno, luego de estar tanto aquí esperando he llegado a una conclusión: Estás muerto. Debes haber sufrido una desviación cerebral de nitrato sulfuroso. Aunque, en realidad, no estoy nada familiarizado con los cuerpos humanos o animales, por lo que lo único que puedo decir es que tu cuerpo ha fallado en algún proceso importante.**

Se llenó de miedo, ¿qué pasaría si lo mataba por pensar que estaba muerto? ¿Podía controlar los hechos que ocurrían a su alrededor? Decidió salir del clóset y hacer lo que le dijera.

 **Oh, ahí estás. ¿Podemos seguir con la historia? Gracias.**

El pequeño caminó hasta llegar a unas escaleras, unas iban hacia arriba y otras hacia abajo.

 **Cuando Havent llegó a las escaleras, subió hasta llegar a la oficina de Celestia.**

Siguió obedeciendo las instrucciones de aquella voz profunda, indicando un supuesto "camino correcto".

Entro nuevamente hacia una habitación que era diferente a las demás, antes todo era blanco, paredes blancas, techo blanco, piso blanco. Ahora la habitación estaba hecha de madera, con elegancia y categoría, como si Celestia hubiera querido gastar la mayoría de los bits en donde trabajaría ella, con libreros y estantes.

Siguió hasta cruzar otra puerta y observar el escritorio, también hecho de madera. El techo era increíblemente alto, es decir, Celestia era alta, pero tampoco es para tanto, pareciera que la habitación tuviera 5 metros de altitud.

 **Entrando a la oficina de la mayor, Havent se sintió nuevamente sorprendido de no poder encontrar ni rastro de cualquier otro pony. En shock, y ya molesto, Havent deambuló en quién pudo haber orquestado ese terrible hecho, quién lo había realizado. Lo que no sabía era que, detrás del escritorio, había un teclado. En ese teclado se escondía el secreto que Celestia le había ocultado horriblemente por todos esos años. Sólo hacía falta colocar el número secreto: 0620. Pero, por supuesto, él nunca lo hubiera adivinado.**

Ya confundido, se acercó y colocó la clave que le había dictado la voz misteriosa, sólo para ver cómo una de las paredes empezaba a moverse y sonaba por unos segundos, una sirena de alarma. Se acomodaron hasta lograr abrir un nuevo camino, iluminado en rojo, pero ya con una oscuridad que cubría la mayor parte de la habitación.

 **Aun así, increíblemente, tocando botones al azar en el teclado, Havent fue capaz de colocar el código correcto, por pura suerte. ¡Impresionante! Pasó por el pasillo ahora abierto.**

— No quiero. — Contestó con miedo.

 **Por favor.**

— No.

 **Allá abajo hay helado y fresas con crema.**

— ¿En serio? — Cuestionó interesado. No recibió respuesta. — Bien.

Se adentró y observó el parecido que tenía con un almacén. Vio un gran botón rojo con una flecha apuntando hacia abajo, se acercó y lo presionó, sólo para sentir que el suelo en el que él se hallaba, junto con él, descendía poco a poco, avanzando hasta un nuevo nivel del edificio. Por supuesto, tragó saliva por el miedo, observando cómo se acababa la luz a medida que bajaba en ese extraño montacargas.

 **A medida que seguía en su trayecto hasta abajo, Havent empezó a sentirse de una manera peculiar. Había un remolino de emociones en su pecho. Empezó a cuestionarse por qué sentía eso ahora, ¿por qué no antes? Se sentía más libre de pensar, de cuestionar su ocupación. Estas preguntas, serían reveladas a continuación.**

El "ascensor" se detuvo, dejando al pequeño frente a un pasillo oscuro. Comenzó a andar hasta que una luz tenue se encendió, mostrando un cartel con letras gigantes.

 **Havent caminó por la gran puerta cuyo anunció dictaba "Unidad de Control Mental".**

— Am… ¿Está usted seguro? —Preguntó inseguro.

De nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta. Así que le hizo caso, esperando no morir de un infarto, debido a la gran tensión y suspenso. Pulsó un botón con una imagen de una bombilla, toda la habitación se iluminó de repente de blanco, todo con pantallas individuales gigantes.

 **Las luces se encendieron, logrando ver Havent un montón de pantallas. ¿Qué tipo de secreto escondía ese lugar? Él estaba a punto de averiguarlo.**

Un nuevo camino metálico se elevó, dando a conocer un puente hacia otra "isla", que era sólo un pequeño círculo sólido en donde se encontraban otros ordenadores y otro botón gigante, que presionó nuevamente, sólo para ver cómo se abría la puerta de un ascensor.

 **Las pantallas intercambiaron luces hasta recrear imágenes fijas de los lugares en los que, supuestamente, se encontraban los compañeros caminantes. Havent se hundió en el pánico, temiendo por los momentos que todos los momentos centrales de su vida sin sentido habían sido siempre controlados por Celestia. Todo lo que otros hacían, manteniéndose bajo el mando de aquella que lavaba sus mentes con instrucciones inútiles el miedo de Havent se desvaneció, y fue reemplazado por el coraje.**

Havent subió al nuevo ascensor, donde presionó el último botón del nefasto lugar, comenzando a subir, a sumirse ante la oscuridad de una habitación nueva.

\- Ojalá que ésto valga la pena, voz misteriosa. - Dijo mientras era elevado hasta no poder ver la luz de las miles de pantallas.

Sintió un golpe seco, dando a significar que había llegado al único lugar donde su viaje, y así lo quería él, terminara. Se dio la vuelta para poder observar un nuevo anuncio con letras gigantescas, que dictaba "Unidad de Energía".

 **Havent había comprendido la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba rodeado en tinieblas, el verdadero motivo por el que sus pensamientos nuevos y puros le dictaban lo que debía hacer, debía detener de una vez y para siempre, la abominable máquina que lo había cegado por tanto tiempo.**

 **Frente a él, un gran monitor se encendió, solo mostrando unas cuantas letras blancas, frente a ellas, dos botones: "Encender" y "Apagar".**

\- "Introducir código de confirmación" - Leyó forzando la vista. La máquina, al parecer, se encontraba en un extraño estado de reposo, donde no ejercía su única función.

Presionó con pavor el botón de "Apagar" y volvió de nueva cuenta a la oscuridad. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, sólo escuchando el sonido de sus cascos chocando contra el frío metal. Comenzó un temblor lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir más de un edificio entero. Luego, todo se calmó, como si todas las acciones del mundo hubieran llegado a su fin. Para ese entonces Havent no conocía si estaba vivo o muerto, sólo cabía esperar.

 **Finalmente, la terrible verdad se había postrado sobre la visión del menor con una claridad incuestionable, pero no sólo eso le importó a Havent. No, claro que no. Combatió el único sistema que lo apresó en un pequeño cuarto donde caminaba sin parar, eso se le hacía suficiente.**

Distinguió cómo bajaba una pared que, mientras más descendía, más se podía ver la luz, luz blanca.

 **Sin embargo, aún quedaban preguntas sin responder: ¿Dónde se habían ido todos sus compañeros? ¿Qué pudo haber causado esa desolación masiva? ¿Desde cuando Havent había aceptado hacer eso? Siendo sinceros, a él ya no le importaba nada...**

\- Oiga, sí me importa. - Reclamó viendo la luz. Ya la pared había casi bajado a la mitad.

 **Había tenido la mejor aventura de su vida. Su trayecto hacia la libertad era lo que más anhelaba internamente. Nunca quiso poder, ni quedarse como esclavo, ni nada más. Sólo libertad, y la libertad lo hacía sentir feliz. Así es, Havent finalmente era feliz.**

La luz develada lo cegó por un momento hasta que pudo acostumbrarse.

 **Olfateó el aroma del pasto recién cortado y rociado con suaves gotas de agua cristalina, observó los árboles hasta poder salir.**

Obedeció, apreciando la naturaleza que le rodeaba.

\- En realidad, sí me siento mucho mejor aquí. - Cerró los ojos en calma.

 **Caminó lentamente hasta detenerse y sentir el sol en su cara, la brisa en su pelaje y la tierra en sus cascos. A partir de ese momento, Havent decidió que no sería controlado por nadie más, que viviría libremente. Sólo él y nadie más.**

...

 _El fin nunca es el fin nunca es el fin nunca es el fin nunca es el fin nunca es el fin nunca es el fin nunca es el fin nunca es el fin nunca es el fin nunca es el fin nunca es el fin nunca es el fin._

...

Havent abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontró en la habitación 313. Dio un grito, no sabía lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Ah? Esperen... ¡Esperen! Yo ya había estado aquí... ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!

 **Esta es la historia de un pequeño alicornio llamado Havent...**

\- ¡AAAAHHH!

* * *

 **Y bueno, lamentablemente hasta aquí llegamos hoy.**

 **¿Cómo volvió Havent al principio? Eso ya lo sabrán para la próxima.**

 **Cualquier crítica, comentario, felicitación, dejen un review, no morirán por ello.**

 **Hasta luego, mis queridos amigos invisibles, un abrazo. CSR.**


End file.
